In order to avoid any involuntary release of the shaving cartridge when the razor handle in not used, some of the razor handles have been provided with a control mechanism for controlling the actuating member only when the shaving cartridge carrier is in the shaving position, such as disclosed in WO2005/090017. This patent application discloses a razor having at least two slidable shaving cartridges and a control mechanism for each shaving cartridge. Each control mechanism comprises flexible release buttons provided on the body which can activate the release mechanism only when the shaving cartridge carrier is in the shaving position.